Lose control 2
by Rozafunk
Summary: season two of my first fan fic . warning :BOY X BOY . YAOI . LEMON Koaru misses making love with Hikaru .


**Hey ! it's part two of my first fic Lose Control ! hope you enjoy it :)**

**I don't own Hikaru and Kaoru . **

**note : if you didn't read the first part then it's not a problem really **

**WARNING : YAOI , BOY XBOY , LEMON**

**Part one of season 2**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Recently ….something has been bothering me. And that is …

"good night kaoru " he whispered as he left a kiss on my lips

"good night …" he went under the covers of our bed .* _he's already asleep !_ * I thought to myself .

Lately Hikaru has gone no further than kissing. *_ I guess we're not doing it today either_ * looking at his sleeping face beside me .*_Hikaru…he seems really busy lately_ * I went under the covered and laid beside him .. closer to him . He comes home late . and it's not rare for him to stay overnight at the company where he works . *_he must be very tiered … also it's lonely , I must endure . I'm happy just to be able to stay by his side_ * I moved closer to my sleeping twin . *_ the only problem is… HAH!_ * his hands were around my body and brought me to a hug *_ hikaru's habit of doing this when he sleeps . I felt hot , thought my cheeks are burning_ *we haven't done anything recently , being so close to him is really …I touched myself *_also he's not doing anything .. I am getting ..oh.._* I felt as he is watching me .. so I pretend to fall asleep , yet I know he is aware that I am awake . I slept last night hardly and he didn't say a word .

The next day was normal as well . I waited for Hikaru to come home "he's late again today " I changed the channel on the tv while laying on the couch . it was some love series

The actor said " WHAT DO YOU MEAN ! do you think I was serious about you !you're not charming at all ,you know ! of course I'd get tiered of you ! "

I flipped the channel . " uhmm.." I looked at my coffee " could it be that…Hikaru is getting tiered of me ! " I got gloomy " is he losing interest because I have no charm? .." could it be .. since we were kids Hikaru was more charming than me , his style , his laugh and talk , even if we looked alike , people always found something about him that was more interesting than me. it seems like Hikaru would never lack any partner . and we've been in love since middle school . makes it 7 years now . " eh…I got no charm .." I shook my head to let the black thoughts away " this is bad ! there is no point in being depressed… I can't just leave it all to Hikaru , I need to put on some effort too " I went to my shelf and took some porn magazine I got from my friend in my modeling career " but Hikaru will defiantly misunderstand if he sees these " they were all women and actually straight men . " I got shy of what I saw " maybe this is too much .. I could never do so !.. is there someone around who could teach me … if it has to be someone erotic I only can think of Hikaru , THAT'S RIGHT ! I could try opening me top buttons just like Hikaru does .

I took one of Hikaru's best shirts and put it on .The result wasn't much . why ? why does it only make me look like a a slob !.. I guess it's not just the looks . is it the way Hikaru acts that makes him charming on my eyes. the way he touches me . his fingers dancing gently on my skin . him whispering on my ear "how cute you are… so sensitive .." I touched myself while remembering all the actions he used to do that drove me to my pleasure . I flipped on the couch as I took my pants and boxer off . when he says " I only touch you a little and you are already dripping with pre-cream "." ah…ah ..hikaru…" I moaned while rubbing myself . when he licks me down there . I slipped my finger inside my entrance and pushed them harder . " Ooh ..aaah hikaaruu.." I kept pushing while calling his name and imaging him in me .I insert more two fingers and I kept pushing " ahh.. why… I want to cum …but I can't .. it feels deferent from when Hikaru does it to me. "unn…" tears where making their way on my eyes . * does Hikaru not need me any more…he doesn't want me anymore ..* suddenly I felt a touch on my back

" you can't cum with just your fingers anymore..kaoru ?" I looked to him as he smirked

"eh ! aah .."

"Hmm I see .. kaoru's good spot is a little deeper " I took my fingers out as I closed my eyes , feeling his running all over my body and my cum

" oh kao .. it's not stopping at all …it seems like you really have been holding on " he separated my legs . I opened my eyes looking at him so wanting while some tears were running down my eyes . he smirked again to me " kaoru .. were you so desperate you had to play with your ass " he said smiling , I got shy and looked away while he touched my hips so slow and gentle that made me moan " ahh…no…stop"

" you don't mean that " he said while entering his two fingers inside of me , pushed twice then took them off " see . you are all wet here …hehehe it seems to be melting "

"haah…please .. I beg you … I want you Hikaru " I bite his hand and kissed it and that turned him on .

Wow . that was the end of tolerance

he separated my legs wildly while his dick touched mine " where did you learn to bring my control to a crumble like that?" he thrust inside me "AAHH!" I moaned as tears fell down …finally .

" ahh..ahh..no..feels… feels good " I cried as he lent down and licked my nipple while touching the other with his hand

"why no? you wanted this so much that you begged for it , right?" he teased me .." uhmm because…aah " .

He says things that make me lose control … I don't want Hikaru to hate me .

I cried as his thrusting got deeper inside of me

"I ..I am becoming strange " he said , I looked at him weirdly " it's good becoming strange " he smiled while saying so . I shuddered as he continued " ah..really , seeing you so lewd and sexually frustrated…it was really worth it …to hold back this whole time " I got surprised " you…you don't hate me ? you are not tiered of me ?" I asked him as he slowed his movement inside me " no way kao … I am more troubled by the fact that you are too mesmerizing " he lent down as his lips closed on mine , kissing so gently and deep .

His thrusting got harder

"AH..AH..AHHH" he hit my spots so hard I lost it screaming in pleasure as we both cum "I love you … I love you " he said to me

" me too" he looked at me so lovely as I closed my eyes shyly . some tears where on my eyes as my breathing was so hard .. but I didn't want to stop yet "hika…one more time "

That night was the best in so long . we took a shower after that and sat together for a movie

" come to think of it Kaoru . why were you wearing my shirt ?"

"AH! ..I was trying to be charming " I answered

" charming? Do you want to have more charm ? I am already so captivated by you. Anymore and it'll interrupt my life . I wouldn't be able to resist . Could you not do that to me?" he said as I got surprised

The power balance between is already

"I .. I am sorry ?" .

* * *

**Hope you liked it , please please please leave comments and tell me what do you think . **

**I think of writing more chapters , not sure yet so tell me what do you think :D**


End file.
